The L Word
by Siren's Bell
Summary: Link has avoided telling Malon he loves her for two years. So what is he to do when he returns home from an adventure and discovers she is engaged to someone else? AU because Sheik is written as a separate person. Set after OOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I know I know...I haven't finished my other fics. This always happens though. I'll get a fic going hit a road block then start another. This is the last one until I finish my other ones. (sigh) So just enjoy okay.

Chapter 1

The autumn wind blew the fallen leaves around the blonde hero as he stood still, watching the last hints of sunrise. "Home sweet home…" he muttered before making his way toward the Hyrule Castle Market Town. Once inside the walls of the castle town, Link looked around. A few dealers and consumers were already out doing business. And by the time Link had reached the town square, a large crowd had gathered and the market was buzzing with life. Nestled in an alley, was a bar, The Sage's Tavern. Link made his way to it and pushed open the heavy wooden door. He smiled as he gazed around the empty room. He stepped into the room, the bell ringing as he pushed the door open wider. He took a step forward and a head popped up from behind the counter. The man staring at Link had bright blonde hair covered with bandages. His mouth had another set of bandages wrapped tightly around it. Sheik and Link had been friends since the two of them were seventeen years old. He was the only person Link felt he could tell anything.

"Hey Link!" Sheik shouted, his voice muffled by the bandages.

Link smiled and strolled over to the counter, "Hey Sheik. How's business?"

"Same as always. As long as people want to get drunk, I'll be here," Sheik replied with a laugh.

Link plopped down on an empty stool and Sheik set a mug down in front of him, "Ale?" he asked.

"No, just some cider will do," Link said, resting his head in his hands.

"What's the matter, Hero? Didn't you have fun out on the open seas? You were gone for a year," He filled the mug up with cider and Link sighed heavily.

"Yeah it was all right. Met some pretty interesting people. Fought some battles. Nearly blew myself to bits when I accidentally set off a bomb."

"Oh so it was the usual?" Sheik asked teasingly.

"You shouldn't expect anything less."

Silence filled the air as Link took a long drink from his cider. "…So have you been to see her?" Sheik asked finally.

"Her who?" Link looked up at Sheik innocently.

"Oh so you haven't been to Lon Lon Ranch yet…" He sighed, "That's good," he muttered.

"What was that last part?" Link asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Nothing, Hero. Ya know she was in here the other day, asking when you would be back."

"What did you tell her?" Link jumped from his seat, nearly spilling his cider in the process.

"I told her I didn't know! It's not like I'm your diary or anything," Sheik replied, picking up the cup before an accident could occur.

Link snorted and began marching toward the door. "Hey where are you going?"

"Where else? Lon Lon Ranch."

"Umm you might want to have a couple of drinks before you go…" Sheik called drumming his fingers against the counter.

Link laughed, "What would I need a drink for?"

Sheik shook his head as the bell above the door rang, "You'll see when you get to the ranch."

Link marched through Hyrule Field in a huff. He knew he had gotten upset for no reason. But when Sheik mentioned Malon, Link's heart nearly jumped from his chest. Link and Malon have been best friends since the two were ten years old. They were always seen together, getting each other in and out of some sort of trouble. He marched on into the ranch but stopped when the silence greeted him. Normally, he could hear Talon's snoring and Malon's singing. But today, Link swore he could hear Talon singing but no sounds of Malon. Knowing Malon's habits however, Link smiled as he opened the door to the barn. "Found ya!" he shouted jumping into the empty barn. No Malon. He looked around, confused. Where could she be? A familiar giggle rang from the top of the hayloft and Link smirked at the laugh. That _had_ to be Malon. He began climbing the ladder to the hayloft, "Hey, Red…I'm home."

"…Link?" her voice sounded surprised and somewhat shocked.

"Yeah," Once he reached the top, he brushed the hay from his tunic and smiled at Malon. Then he gasped in utter surprise. Sitting next to the red head, was a dark haired young man, his arms wrapped around Malon's waist. Malon jumped from her seat, a wide smile on her face, "You're home!" she cried throwing her arms around Link, hugging him tight. Link responded with limp arms, his eyes glued to the young man. His eyes traveled from his torso and stopped at his green eyes. This mystery man simply smirked at Link as Malon broke the embrace and turned to the man, "Link this is ummm….Naru. Naru this is my best friend Link," she laughed nervously and pushed the young hero in front of her.

"So you're Link…" Naru stood, shaking his dark hair out his eyes, "Malon talks about you all the time."

"Strange, she hasn't mentioned you," Link replied flatly.

"Well I haven't seen you," she said, stepping beside her friend, "Naru and I met about a year ago down in the market."

"I see." No change in his voice was evident. Malon could sense the tension between her friend and this new person.

"Naru do you mind if I talk to Link alone for a minute?" she asked smiling at the other man.

"Sure thing. I'll go help your dad," Naru walked past them and kissed Malon's cheek tenderly. Link caught his wink as he descended the ladder. "He did that just to spite me!" Link's mind fumed, "You two seem awful friendly," he said curtly, once they were alone.

Malon laughed quietly, "Yeah. He's a great guy."

"When did you meet him?"

"A few days after you left. We needed help with the ranch so he answered the ad dad put on the market bulletin board," she replied sitting back down.

"_You_ replaced me?"

"_You _left without as much as a goodbye. We didn't know where you were or if you were even coming back. So Dad just did the logical thing and found a replacement."

"So when are you getting rid of him?" He turned to her, his voice a bit cheerier than before.

"E-excuse me?" she jumped up, her facing flushing.

"When are you getting rid of him? I'm back. You don't need him anymore."

"You don't understand Link. We're not getting rid of him."

"What? You don't honestly think he's better than me at taking care of the chores. Nobody can handle the horses, sheep, and cows like I can."

"I know that Link but…Naru and I are getting married." Malon held out her hand, showing him the Zora Sapphire engagement ring on her finger.

The color drained from Link's face as his breath quickened and one word echoed in his mind: Married!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Married?

Link shook his head in disbelief. "You're getting married?"

Malon smiled and nodded. "Yup. In two weeks."

"And when did you plan on telling me about this?"

"…whenever you got back…" She said with a shrug, "It's not like I knew where you were so I could send you an invitation."

She moved toward the ladder and began climbing down. "You can't marry this guy, Red…" Link said, standing just near the exit and peering down at Malon.

She looked up at him curiously. "And why not?"

"Because…"

Link stopped speaking when Naru suddenly appeared by Malon's side. He slipped his hand into hers and smiled. "You're dad and Ingo are complaining about dinner, love." He said. He placed his arm around her waist and looked up at Link. "Oh…you're still here?" he asked and Link could detect the rudeness and sarcasm in his voice. Link's mouth curled into a sneer before Malon put her hands up and smiled warmly. "Are you staying for dinner, Link?" she asked.

Naru bristled at her inquiry and Link was all too happy to oblige. "Of course, Red." He said in a sing song voice. He slid down the ladder and landed gracefully beside his friend. "If you're cookin' I'll stay for breakfast and lunch too," he said.

Malon laughed and Naru rolled his eyes. "All right, let's go boys," Malon said, leading the way to the barn door.

"What are we having?" Link asked as he moved along toward the house with Malon by his side.

"Naru and I went fishing this morning so I'm cooking your favorite: Fried fish with steamed vegetables from the garden."

Link stopped walking and stared at Malon's back. "What's wrong?" she asked turning around.

"Where did you go fishing?"

"Lake Hylia…Why?" Malon asked, confused with Link's question.

"Did you sit on the bridge with him?"

"Yeah…and your point?"

"You sat on _our _bridge with _him_?" he whined.

"What's the big deal?"

"Never mind…I not hungry anymore," He shook his head and began walking toward the exit.

"Link…where are you going?"

"To see Sheik. I haven't seen him, yet." He lied before disappearing into Hyrule Field.

Sheik wasn't surprised to see Link return and request a mug full of ale. After Link emptied his glass several times, Sheik sat beside him. "What's the matter Hero?" he asked.

"You know damn well what the matter is…" Link muttered as he folded his arms across the counter and his face disappearing into the space they made.

"Well…I did warn you…" Sheik said, thankful his mouth was hidden so Link couldn't see his wide grin.

"You knew she was getting married and you didn't tell me…" he said, lifting his head long enough to turn an empty mug up and drinking the last drop.

"You didn't give me the chance. You ran out of here like your silk stockings were on fire."

"But that should've been the first thing you told me when I came in…" he whined looking up at Sheik.

"It's not like it would've done any good. It would only have gotten you to the booze earlier."  
"And you're point?" Link demanded, holding up his empty mug, "It's empty. Fill it."

"What's the magic word?"  
"Now."

"Now…" Sheik cupped his ear with his hand and leaned over toward Link, as if he were to keep speaking.

"Before I hurt you…"

Sheik sighed and took the mug from his friend. "Where are you staying tonight?" he asked as he filled the mug up.

"I don't know…there are plenty of holes around Hyrule. I'll find one that doesn't have something trying to kill me in it," he lifted his head and took a sip from the mug. He cringed as he swallowed. "This isn't alcohol! It's water."

"That's right. You've had four cups already. I can't have you drinking all my stuff up from my _paying_ customers. Come back when you've got some rupees and you'll get your alcohol."

Link groaned and pushed the mug away. "I didn't want it anyway."

Sheik took the mug away and looked down at his friend. "So you're staying with me tonight?"

"I told you where I was going…" Link replied, "I'll find some place…"

"Just give me a minute to lock up and we'll head in for the night." Sheik said, ignoring Link.

"Lock up? It's only 7:00…" Link said, looking at his arm as if it had a miniature Gossip Stone on it.

"New law from Queen Zelda. All bars have to close down at 7:00. Cause apparently they are bad for the citizens' health. Why do you think this place is so active during the day? No one's allowed to drink at night." Sheik made his way over to Link and helped him off the barstool. "You ready my drunk friend?"

"You don't have to do this…" Link said slowly looking at Sheik.  
"I know," he replied, 'But I'd feel bad if I just dump you in the gutter like I had planned."

Sheik busied himself in the kitchen of his small apartment as Link made himself comfortable on the makeshift cot. "You want something to eat, Hero?" Sheik called from the kitchen.

"Whatcha got?"

"Twigs and berries…I got food. Do you want some?" Sheik's head appeared from around the corner and held up a plate with some fish and some soup. Sheik set the plate and bowl in front of Link and sat down. "Don't expect me to serve you all the time, Link."

Link looked down at his food. "What is this…" he asked, pointing to the green soup.

"It's soup. Vegetable Soup."

"It doesn't look like Malon's vegetable soup. It looks like…nasty."

"Well I'm sorry I can't cook as well as your oh so wonderful Malon."

Link shook his head and bit into his fish. "You have to help me get her back." He said swallowing.

Sheik waved his hand as he stood. "Oh no! You are not getting me involved in this silly love triangle you got going on."

"Come on, Sheik…I'm going to lose her forever if you don't help me…"

Link pouted as Sheik moved toward his bed. "Don't ignore me…"

"I'm not helping you!" Sheik snapped, slipping into bed and blowing out the candle.

"Sheik…"

He sighed and turned his back to the hero. "Goodnight Link."


End file.
